Amy Farrah Fowler/Gallery
amy.jpg|Amy. Prin17.png|Amy wants Sheldon to kiss Snow White to wake her up. Eq23.png|Amy ready for the prom. amy smiles.jpg|Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. Fig3.png|Amy dressed for Christmas eve in her kitchen. Amy busy with her work.png|Amy busy with her work. Eq30.png|Amy thinking about her prom clean-up experience. amy and her heels.gif|Amy and her new yellow heels. amy and the slumber party.png|Amy reading from on slumber party's activities. amy on skype.png|Amy teaching Sheldon muscle-relaxing massage technique. CRP19.png|Dr. Lorvis thinks Sheldon knows his way around women. Amy smiles. amy-farrah-fowler_187317.png|Amy smiling. Amys8.png|Feeling popular and hip while talking to Penny CRP7.png|Sheldon does have a way with women. Snap20.png|Stimulating a starfish's pleasure cells. S6EP02 - Amy.jpg|Amy helping with Bernadette's wedding presents. Snap19.png|Amy working in her lab. Fig41.png|Amy likes Sheldon's Christmas present. Fig40.png|Amy loves her Christmas present. Prin14.png|Snow White waiting for her kiss. Tu1.png|Amy looking sad after Raj drives off her new friend. Ext9.png|Amy talking to Sheldon at home in Texas. Urn16.png|In the hospital waiting room during Leonard's operation. Nose5.png|Amy playing Celebrity. Eq21.png|Amy after Sheldon says he can't go through with the prom. Urn12.png|In the hospital waiting room during Leonard's operation. MrsZack13.png|Amy and the rumba. Fig46.png|Calling out another fun Victorian parlor game. Eq33.png|Amy told she can't lie down on Sheldon's bed during her panic attack. Fig53.png|Amy wishing Sheldon a Merry Christmas. Fig52.png|Amy loves the photograph Sheldon gave her. Qw4.png|Amy suffering through Sheldon working during date night. Twv- Amy.jpg|Amy is upset by Sheldon. Ped7.png|Eleven minutes! IWL1.png|Amy diagrams the premise how Sheldon has affected everyone. Val13.png|Amy jealous of Howardette's romancing. Nova22.png|Amy ready for partying in Vegas. everybody hurts.gif|A devastated Amy playing "Everybody Hurts" on her harp. amy hungover.jpg|Amy is hungover the morning after passing out on her bathroom floor. Amy''s field is more superior.jpg|Explainiing why her field of study is more superior than Sheldon's . amy devastated.jpg|Amy is devastated after being left out by the girls who went bridesmaid dress shopping without her. amy and tumor.png|Amy slicing a brain specimen to check it out for tumors. amy post-date with Stuart.jpg|Amy saying goodbye to Stuart after their date in front of her apartment. Amy in her bridesmaid dress.gif|Amy trying out a bridesmaid dress. S5EP16 - Amy in her lab.jpg|Amy in her lab. Stage11.jpg|Giving advice to Sheldon. Clean2.png|Amy likes Sheldon's Christmas present. The weekend vortex amy frowns.jpg|Amy frowns to hear her plans with Sheldon may be disrupted. Amy farrah fowler.jpg|Amy Farrah Fowler. The Launch Acceleration Amy.jpg|Amy smiles at Sheldon. Gut1.jpg|Enjoying a spanking. Ice11.png|Amy trying on granny clothes. amy as maid of honor.jpg|Amy dressed up in her maid of honor dress with her tiara. TBBT 6x03 Amy.jpg|Amy. Wild8.png|Amy looking at her phone. Ghj14.jpg|Amy left out of dress shopping. Ghj12.png|Amy introducing her amazing behind the scenes wedding video. FI26.png|Have you seen Sheldon? Lev23.png|Sheldon thanks Amy for helping. FI19.png|making Sheldon strawberry Quik to calm him down. Sick2.png|Amy hears that Sheldon wants to apply vapor rub to her chest Sick1.png|Amy at home with the flu. Comic11.png|Amy wondering if Penny picked up a girl at a bar. HappyAmy.jpg|Amy never looking happier getting ready to move in with Sheldon. TBBT-s08e13-04.jpg|Sheldon measuring his anxiety levels. TBBT-s08e13-09.jpg|Working through date night. Qw19.png|Amy helping Sheldon measuring his anxiety levels. Eq24.png|I love you too. Vic7.jpg|I bought you the perfect present. Fwa5.jpg|Two 1890's beachcombers. Lev22.png|Filming the closing scene for "Fun with Flags". Pitch5.jpg|Home after a date night. Nov4.png|Sheldon tells Amy that he loves her, too. Pitch4.jpg|After a date night. Amy39.jpg|A happy moment together. Fwa3.jpg|Betsy Ross visiting "Fun with Flags". Ped11.png|Helping Sheldon with his log. Fwa2.jpg|Debunking the Betsy Ross myth. 99925 D0425b.display.jpg|Amy and Sheldon analyzing the symptoms she had when encountering Zack. Amy Farrah Fowler (Mayim Bialik).jpg|Sheldon buying Amy tepid water when they first met. Dog2.jpg|Having tea with Sheldon. Cake1.png|Amy and Sheldon discussing Professor Proton's death. Cath2.png|Amy tempting Sheldon. PS2.jpg|Sheldon is forgetting to kiss Amy good night. PS11.jpg|Sheldon reverts to indecision over his game system dilemma. PS10.jpg|Sheldon boring Amy about his game system indecision over dinner. PS1.jpg|A tired Amy leans against Sheldon. Gilb3.jpg|Amelia drying off Cooper. Dec3.png|PLEASE PASS THE BUTTER!! Dec2.png|Amy trying to help Sheldon make a decision. Snap17.png|Amy happy since she is feeling popular. Dec1.png|Date night good night kiss. Em5.jpg|Amy helping a drunken Sheldon to bed. Opt2.jpg|Amy rubbing a balloon to annoy Sheldon. Fwa13.jpeg|Amy dressed as a kangaroo celebrating Australia. Lev7.png|Two 1890's beachcombers. Ped6.png|Sheldon escaping. Lev6.png|Two 1890's beachcombers. Lev1.png|Introducing the last episode of "Fun with Flags". TBBT-s08e13-10.jpg|You're nagging helps my anxiety level. Eq1.png|Amy's reaction to Sheldon saying that he is sure he is in love with her. Nose10.png|Asking about Leonard's pending surgery. Hall10.jpg|Raggedy Anne and Raggedy C3PO Fin8.png|After "the kiss". Fin7.png|The sarcastic kiss. Ice19.png|Amy doesn't want them talk about Leonard moving out because he is a flight risk. Fin5.png|Sheldon likes the kiss. Dev6.jpg|Playing a game with Sheldon. Snap17.png|Amy happy since she is feeling popular Dev1.jpg|Playing a game with Sheldon. Fig42.png|Maybe Christmas present giving isn't so bad after all. IWL5.png|Amy happy to see Sheldon back and to know he cares for her. MrsZack7.png|Isn't she a great gal? Nov4.jpg|Sheldon doesn't want to go to dinner. Smile8.png|Amy smiling after Sheldon tells everyone how great a girl she is. Job4.jpg|Discussing Sheldon's attempt to create a theory of comedy. Urn20.png|Driving Sheldon to work. Urn19.png|Sheldon wants to know what Amy knows. Job3.jpg|Sheldon trying to define ALL the funny words. Loco2.jpg|We're going to have Valentine's Day dinner on a vintage train. Loco1.jpg|Amy's Valentine's Day plans. Val1.png|Amy thinking about watching H&B doing it. AmySmile.png|Amy enjoying dinner with her guy. Snap8.png|Shotgun! Din7.jpg|Amy helping Sheldon in his dining room table battle. Din3.jpg|Sheldon wants to break up with Amy. Din2.jpg|Amy breaking up with Sheldon by signing their relationship agreement. Cut13.png|Amy helping a drunken Sheldon to bed. Asd22.png|Amelia and Cooper. Asd21.png|Amelia taking care of Cooper. Asd20.png|What is phyiscal love in the future like? Asd19.png|Amelia heating up Cooper's bath water. 105987 WB 0135bc 595 STV Main White TV.jpg|Amy and Sheldon in Amy's story. Fig49.png|Amy gives Sheldon her Christmas present. Fig50.png|Amy makes Sheldon happy. Probe9.jpg|Sheldon made a Chinese warrior hat. Gest2.png|Amy's imagination. Gilb3.jpg|Amelia drying off Cooper. Shamy cuddle.jpg|Sheldon becoming Amy's snuggle bunny. Amy-with-sheldon.jpg|Amy and Sheldon after video-chatting with her mother. Infestationhypothesis2.jpg|Sheldon and Amy at her apartment. Sheldon&amy.jpg|Amy reading out the terms in the Relationship Agreement as Sheldon prepares his notary stamps. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Boo boos and ouchies.png|Amy having to take care of Sheldon's "Boo-boos and Ouchies" as per the Relationship Agreement. counterfactuals.png|Amy and Sheldon ask Leonard to join them playing Counterfactuals. shamy experiment.jpg|Amy and Sheldon planning on a gossip to spread. amy and sheldon salt lake city suggestion.jpg|Sheldon asking Amy to convince Penny to get rid of her new couch. amy pointing out sheldon emotional equivalence to normal people.jpg|Amy points out that despite Sheldon's intelligence, his emotions are equivalent to those of normal people. shamy handholding.jpg|Amy holds Sheldon's hand as an "experiment". Amy puckers up.jpg|Amy making herself available for a kiss experimentation for Sheldon. shamy making fun of brian greene.png|Amy and Sheldon making fun of Brian Greene. shamy cage loan.jpg|Amy tells Sheldon she has a cage he can borrow if he wants to keep the bird. Sheldon's enemies list.jpg|Sheldon showing Amy his list of mortal enemies, started since he was a child. shamy kiss.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's first kiss. Sheldon's bazinga at amy.png|Sheldon smiles at Amy after one of his famous Bazinga moments. Sheldon aka Cuddles.jpg|Despite the hesitance and awkwardness, Sheldon readily becomes Amy's "Cuddles". second base is right there.jpg|Amy tells Sheldon "second base is right there" as they are cuddling. Amy tells Sheldon he is not screwed.jpg|Amy tells a freaked out Sheldon the real meaning behind her desire that he meets her mother. amy's feeling dirty.jpg|A drunk Amy twirls her hair, feeling "dirty, dirty, dirty". Shamy discusses their gossip experiment.jpg|Sheldon and Amy discuss the progress of their gossip experiment. Shamy people love monkeys.jpg|Amy can train monkeys to kill Priya if Sheldon wants and they will not be convicted since people love monkeys. The Shiny Trinket Maneuver Shamy hugs.jpg|Amy hugs Sheldon out of happiness from getting a tiara from him. Work13.jpg|Sheldon and monkey both reacting to a human baby being born. Work9.jpg|Sheldon, Amy and monkey. Si6.jpg|Sheldon and Amy spying on Penny. Si5.jpg|Amy demonstrating her new made-up language. Si4.jpg|Shamy discussing the strange behavior of Penny. Raid15.jpg|Watching Raiders of the Lost Ark. Raid3.jpg|Penny closing Sheldon's jaw. Raid2.jpg|Talking about Raiders of the Lost Ark. Raid1.jpg|Talking about Raiders of the Lost Ark. Rr8.jpg|But they still found the superheavy element. Rr7.jpg|Amy helping Sheldon catalog his souvenir from his discovery. Rr1.jpg|I'm embarrassed by your mistake in your computations. Ny13.jpg|Amy and Sheldon discussing his fallen hero, Professor Proton. Gest2.png|Amy dreaming that Sheldon wants to kiss her. Work6.jpg|Sheldon and monkey both reacting to a video of a kitten in a teacup. Work5.jpg|Sheldon and Amy discussing her job at Caltech. Work3.jpg|Sheldon apologizing to Amy. The shiny trinket maneuver Amy's Tiara reaction.jpg|Amy reacts after receiving the tiara. The Shiny Trinket Maneuver Shamy.jpg|Amy thinks Sheldon is shallow and self-centered. Amy kisses Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's second kiss. BBT - Fun with Flags board.jpg|Amy helps Sheldon with his YouTube show idea on flags. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon and Amy 2.jpg|Sheldon and Amy dress up for the show. S5EP16 - Shedlon in Amy's lab.jpg|Amy observes Sheldon's work. The Vacation solution Shamy at the lab 3.jpg|Amy's reaction when Sheldon said that biologists are mean. The Vacation solution Shamy at the lab 2.jpg|Amy is not satisfied with Sheldon's work. The Vacation solution Shamy at the lab.jpg|Amy makes Sheldon wash the beakers in her laboratory. Sheldon and Amy move on to other work.png|Amy gives Sheldon another task to do after he failed to wash the beakers. Sheldon getting ready to work in Amy's lab.png|Amy watches as Sheldon gets excited to work with her. Twv- Shamy.jpg|Amy and Sheldon. Twv- Shamy 3.jpg|Sheldon begs Amy to allow him to join the gaming marathon. Twv- Shamy 2.jpg|Amy is unimpressed by Sheldon's plan. The Launch Acceleration Amy and Sheldon.jpg|Amy and Sheldon have their monthly date night at her apartment. The launch acceleration Sheldon and Amy Star Trek.jpg|Amy in a Star Trek medical uniform, role-playing with Sheldon. Sheldon amy hands.jpg|Sheldon grabs Amy's hand as Howard is being launched into space. S6EP01 - Sheldon and Amy.jpg|Amy and Sheldon's second anniversary date. S6EP01 - Amy standing up to Sheldon.jpg|Amy telling Sheldon that they are through. Para8.jpg|Amy gets Sheldon to join her to diagnose her symptoms. Kat2.jpg|Shamy. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy .jpg|Amy and Sheldon in his kitchen. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy 3.jpg|Amy listening to Sheldon's explanation on why they should follow his choice. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy 2.jpg|Amy and Sheldon disagreeing on the Halloween costumes they will be wearing. S6EP05 - Sheldon with Amy.jpg|Watching Sheldon play "Words with Friends" with Prof. Hawking. De13.jpg|I want you to meet my mother. De12.png|Sheldon sneaking out in front of Amy. De10.jpg|Shamy playing "Counterfactuals". De8.png|I want you to meet my mother. Sp10.jpg|Parking space war. Sp8.jpg|Amy helping in the parking space war. Sp2.jpg|Sheldon reclaiming his parking space. Sp1.jpg|Parking space war. Andy.jpg|Raggedy Ann and Raggedy C-3PO. Hands6.png|Sheldon takes Amy's hand. Hands5.png|What are you doing, Sheldon? Hands4.png|Sheldon surprises Amy. S6EP07 - Sheldon giving Amy a box.png|Sheldon gets Amy a Star Trek DVD set to watch. S6EP07 - Sheldon and Amy.png|Sheldon gets Amy a Star Trek DVD set to watch. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon and Amy.jpg|Amy makes an appearance on Sheldon's show. The Launch Acceleration Amy and Sheldon 2.jpg|Amy prepares Sheldon's favorite spaghetti for their dinner-date. Sick3.png|Amy is more than ready for Sheldon to apply vapor rub. Rost3.jpg|Amy getting her punishment. Rost2.jpeg|Amy looking repentant. AmyStunned.jpg|Sheldon's from the heart confessional. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io3 250.jpg|Amy comforting Sheldon. Pix13.jpg|The tiara hug. App13.png|Amy is proud of Sheldon. App12.jpg|Transcribing his tunnel adventure log. AmyScared.jpg|Comforting hug. Pix12.png|Sheldon finally holding Amy's hand. Lrt4.jpg|Sheldon unsure about Amy moving in. Prom7.jpg|Panic attack. Lert6.jpg|It's Penny's fault. Lert5.jpg|Amy happy about moving in with Sheldon. Tenure7.jpg|Having tea together. Denial2.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Denial1.jpg|Playing tic tac toe. Spell8.jpg|Amy is upset about their relationship. Spell9.jpg|Their D&D characters start to have sex. Spell12.jpg|Amy shocked when she's told to have sex with Sheldon. Ten3.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Ten1.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Lsp2.png|Sheldon and Amy. Lighter.jpg|Sheldon asks Amy to be his girlfriend. S&A2.jpg|Drunk Amy dancing with Sheldon. S&A1.jpg|Sheldon and Amy happy together. Ten3.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Gut3.png|This may tingle. Aph7.jpg|Figuring out Amy's symptoms. Curt5.jpg|Willing kissing experiment volunteer. Curt13.jpg|Amy kisses Sheldon. Curt11.jpg|Amy and Sheldon. Date6.jpg|Amy on her first date with Sheldon. amy 4.jpg|Amy sitting on Penny's new chair to please her until something bit her bottom. Amy and her bestie.jpg|Amy and Penny sharing a seat. Belt1.jpg|Penny's pretty and expensive shoes. amy and penny.jpg|Amy and her Bestie. amy and penny after wedding.jpg|Penny looking uncomfortable after Amy tells her that she has a better shot at her in bed than Leonard amy and penny as future cellmates.jpg|Amy tells Penny she does not mind being Penny's cellmate should they be caught for taking clothes donated for the needy. Skankreflex.jpg|Penny and Amy at Amy's apartment when the former wants to avoid the guys after the "slept with Raj" incident. Skankreflex4.jpg|Amy turns up at Penny's door after she heard Penny slept with Raj. TBBT 416 Penny Amy.jpg|Amy comforts her heartbroken bestie. amy and penny travel briefing.jpg|Amy and Penny sit next to each other during the travel briefing before their trip to the science symposium. The friendship contraction amy.jpg|Amy during dinner with the gang. Twv- penny and amy.jpg|Amy with Penny. Twv- Amy 2.jpg|Amy tells Penny that Sheldon is a jerk. Probe16.jpg|Amy and Penny. Hup1.png|Your cheek bones are incredible. Ice14.png|Penny and Amy clothes shopping. Urn7.png|Penny taking picture of the guys wearing bandages on their noses. Ice2.png|Amy making an inappropriate comment. Nova6.png|Amy takes Penny's laptop to get her to come with them. Nova12.png|Amy takes Penny's laptop to get her to come with them. JR8.jpg|Comforting Penny after her fighting with Bernadette. Ice1.png|Amy and Penny. S220.jpg|Perfect cheek bones. A33.jpg|Amy's ugly gift to Penny. amy and penny at symposium.jpg|Amy and Penny settling in to their hotel room at the science symposium. The stag convergence penny and amy 2.jpg|Amy and Penny appear shock at Wil Wheaton's clip, taken from Howard's Bachelor Party. The stag convergence penny and amy.jpg|Amy and Penny talking. The Date Night Variable Penny and Amy.jpg|Amy prepares for her date with Sheldon with Penny's help. S6EP01 - Penny and Amy.jpg|Penny helping Amy get ready for her date. TBBT 6x03 Penny and Amy.jpg|Amy gets Penny to spy on Alex with her at Caltech. FI27.png|Having a good time with Penny and Leonard. TBBT 6x03 Penny and Amy 2.jpg|Amy telling Penny about Alex. Comic3.png|Penny and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. Comic2.png|Penny and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. Bit4.png|Sharing a chair with Penny. Comic1.png|Penny and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. Fest8.jpg|Amy inspecting Penny's chair. Fest14.jpg|Screaming down the stairs after the see something in Penny's chair. The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition -2.jpg|Amy and Bernadette looking into her phone. Amy & Bernadette.png|Amy & Bernadette. Asd8.png|Watching "Serial Ape-ist 2". CRP32.png|My eyes are up here. CRP31.png|I had your article cancelled. Asd13.png|Bernadette engrossed in Amy's story. Asd12.png|Amy reading her fan fiction. Nov5.png|The girls calling Penny slutty and easy in high school. Eq32.png|Amy found Penny's prom dress. Eq31.png|Looking over Penny's prom dress. Nova7.png|Nerds at a strip club. Nova14.png|Nerd! Nova13.png|Amy is having trouble staying on her feet. Penny!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Amy in Vegas!! Nova23.png|We're going to Vegas! Focus3.jpg|Vegas fun. Focus2.jpg|You're not coming with us? Nova19.png|Amy and Bernie are having fun! Amy+Bernie.png|Amy telling Bernadette that annoying Penny could cause her tied up in a corn field. Amy+Bernadette.png|Amy suggesting Penny performs a good deed to get rid of her guilt while Bernadette explains what Amy says in simpler words that Penny can fathom. The girls looking at clothes.jpg|Amy and Bernadette are shock to hear Penny's bullying ways. amy and bernie.jpg|Amy comparing Bernadette and Penny to the brain's right and left hemispheres. Amy and Bernie at slumber party.jpg|Amy and Bernadette grilling Penny on her leftover feelings for Leonard at their slumber party. 103692 d3506bc.jpg|Bernie and Amy getting hit on by two guys. Amy wants to play travel twister.jpg|Bernadette is doubtful over Amy's suggestion to play Travel Twister to spend their evening. The Recombination Hypothesis Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Amy and Bernadette have a talk on Penny's bed. Amy shoe-shopping.jpg|Amy going shoe-shopping with the girls. The stag convergence bernadette and amy.jpg|Amy and Bernadette at Bernadette's place. S6EP02 - Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Giving Penny "big brown eyes" like Leonard's. Lucy5.png|Suprised at Penny jumping on Lucy, Raj's ex. Comic4.png|Bernie and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. 103692 d4450bc.jpg|Amy and Bernadette bonding after getting hit on in the hotel NP7.jpg|Amy and Bernadette chilling at the hotel bar. Ghj3.jpg|Amy is this tiny little tumor. Prin15.png|Snow White and Cinderella. 18925db8d9b2e389617.jpg|Amy and Leonard dancing the Chicken Dance at the wedding. amy and lil' leonard.jpg|Amy and Leonard having fun at a wedding. Snap11.png|Going to pick up Sheldon in Arizona. S5EP03 - Leonard and Amy.jpg|Leonard tries to put on corsage for Amy. amy and leonard on the rumor.jpg|Leonard is shocked to find out Amy's pregnant with Sheldon's baby after she spreads the rumor as part of their experiment. Amy and Leonard at the wedding.jpg|Amy and Leonard at a wedding watching other guests dance. Amy overstays her welcome.png|Amy overstays her welcome, causing discomfort for Leonard. FI46.png|How could you let him go??? FI55.png|Sheldon will be fine. FI54.png|How could you let him go??? FI53.png|How could you let him go??? FI51.png|Sheldon checking in. Diamond.png|Howard and Amy singing "Sweet Caroline" by Neil Diamond. Scav2.jpg|Amy and Howard working together on the scavenger hunt. Smile7.png|Amy's smile after Sheldon spanks her again. Mp3.png|Raj and Amy. Tu4.png|Walking Amy back to her car. FT6.jpg|Raj wants Amy to act as his wingman. FT5.jpg|Raj confronting Amy. FT4.jpg|Raj asks Amy for help with his dating site. amy at a symposium.jpg|Amy at a science symposium. Contradictions - Amy.jpg|Amy sits next to Raj as a member of the panel at a science symposium. Amy&Stuart.png|Amy and Stuart on their date. SML4.jpg|Lonely Amy crying over her birthday cupcake. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Flaming-Spittoon-Acquisition-Season-5-Episode-10-7.jpg|Amy and Stuart after their date. Para5.jpg|Amy meeting Zack. CRP3.png|That was before we met. CRP11.png|I can't accept these flowers! CRP10.png|What lovely flowers. CRP1.png|We want the same thing - unconditional love. CRP37.png|We had two wonderful Mississippi's. Tu21.png|Amy having coffee with a friend she met through Raj's dating site. 5529f4feb2b51e8262e.jpg|Bernadette asking Amy to be the maid of honor. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Amy and Bernadette have a drink as Penny tends the bar. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette 2.jpg|Amy with Penny and Bernadette. S6EP05 - the girls together.jpg|Penny's Posse. Ghj15.jpg|The posse at Leonard's apartment. Amy and the girls' bonding moment.jpg|Amy, Penny, Bernadette share some girls' bonding moment. Ghj11.gif|Showing her dead cousins' brides' maid dresses. Nose.jpg|Penny is accidently clobbered by Amy after Bernadette ducks. Nose2.jpg|Amy socks her Bestie with her purse. S6EP05 - Penny threatening the girls.jpg|Penny tells her friends not to let Leonard know that they helped her. Amy and the girls donating Penny's clothes.jpg|Amy and Bernadette help Penny carry the clothes that she wants to donate, as part of her mission to show altruism. The girls discussing about howard.jpg|Amy and Penny listen to Bernadette's complaint on why Howard should not go up to space. The girls in Penny's apartment.png|Amy and Penny help Bernadette with her wedding invitations. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy 2.jpg|Excited Amy performs her maid of honor duty by recording the girls' wedding preparation. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy.jpg|Amy watches the clip from Howard's Bachelor Party with Penny and Bernadette. The Decoupling Fluctuation Penny, Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Amy and the girls at Bernadette's place. The stag convergence penny and amy 3.jpg|Amy talks as Penny and Bernadette listen. amy found free bridesmaid dresses.jpg|Amy shows the girls free bridesmaid dresses, courtesy of her cousin Irene who died tragically shortly before her wedding. The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition - 1.jpg|Penny telling the girls how Amy doesn't have a boyfriend, but she has a Sheldon. amy 2.jpg|Amy with Penny and Bernadette. NG4.jpg|Amy: Hi Boys! Focus1.jpg|Nerdy hangovers. Buzz.jpeg|Ready to party. Gilb13.jpg|What did I do? Gilb12.jpg|Bernadette is embarrassed by her beauty pageant past. 105987 WB 1472b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg|Bernadette used to be in beauty pageants?? NG3.jpg|The ladies dare to venture into the comic book store themselves. Comic9.png|You can lift his hammer in space. Nov23.jpg|Penny's Posse. Nova7.png|Nerds at a strip club. Nova11.png|Drunken Bernadette unsteady on her legs. Nova16.png|You have got to come with us to the male strip club. Nova7.png|Nerds at a strip club. Comic8.png|The girls arguing over Thor's hammer. Nov23.jpg|Bernadette stuffing her face. Conc7.jpg|The girls having afternoon tea together. Conc3.jpg|Penny's Posse talking bout their immature guys. Posse1.jpg|Penny's posse playing Travel Twister. Comic6.png|Discussing comic books. Work14.jpg|Amy with the posse. LSP1.png|Going to Vegas!! amy 3.jpg|Amy trying alcohol for the first time. TBbt S5 Ep 10 Travel Twister Battle.png|Amy finally gets to play Travel Twister with other people instead of by herself. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 8.jpg|Amy with Penny and Bernadette. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 6.jpg|Amy and Bernadette help Penny comes to term with her bullying ways in school. Comic10.png|The girls arguing comics books and eating Chinese food just like their guys. CRP27.png|Leonard, let's go. amy and the girls' first outing.jpg|Amy's first outing with the girls. Amy's first alcohol-tasting.jpg|Amy's first taste of alcohol. Shamy dancing.jpg|Amy and Sheldon dance. shamy first break up.jpg|Amy and Sheldon's first fight and break-up. The-big-bang-theory-dec-2012.jpg|Opening credit photo - seasons 6 & 7. 744805945.JPEG|The TBBT cast of season 7. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Pulled-Groin-Extrapolation-Season-5-Episode-3-10.jpg|Amy explaining why she wanted to wear corsage to a wedding. Season5Episode10.jpg|Amy and Stuart meet as Sheldon looks on. 101141 WB 1022b.jpg|Amy with Sheldon and Bernadette discussing his ornitophobia Zaz12.jpg|Amy argues with Sheldon over their fields. Amy aroused.jpg|Amy is aroused at the sight of Zack bending over his knees. shamy's first meeting.jpg|Amy and Sheldon's first meet. Shamy's first date.jpg|Amy and Sheldon's first date with Penny as a "chaperon". amy penny kiss.jpg|A drunk Amy gives her Bestie "some sugar". Zaz16.jpg|Mary cooper talks to Sheldon and Amy. Song5.png|The gang backing up Howard doing his anniversary song for Bernadette. Ny7.jpg|Penny making a mess with glue. Ny3.jpg|Howard showing them how to solder. amy and zack first meeting.jpg|Amy first laid eyes on Zack. shamy and cats.jpg|Amy helps Sheldon gives his cats away. Nov1.jpg|Running out to see Zack. BigBangAmyKissedAGirl0.jpg|A drunk Amy sings Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl" after kissing Penny, much to Sheldon's annoyance. Amy, the girls and priya.jpg|Amy and the girls run into Priya as they are heading out together. Penny's haemorroid commercial.jpg|Amy and the gang watches Penny's big acting break, starring in a hemorrhoid commercial. The shiny trinket maneuver Shamy date and Penny.jpg|Amy and Sheldon go on a date H&B1.jpg|Bernadette and Howard's rooftop wedding.after officially becoming a couple at The Cheesecake Factory as Penny waits on them. The Recombination Hypothesis Leonard and the girls.jpg|Amy watches with Bernadette as Leonard and Penny agree to go out on a date again. Shamy and Penny.jpg|Amy video calls Sheldon after reading his Facebook post as he is at The Cheesecake Factory bar with Penny. Amy, Sheldon, Raj and Howard.jpg|Sheldon and Amy first meet with Raj and Howard in tow. 4-13(2).jpg|Amy rides with Sheldon, Leonard, and Penny to the science symposium. FI50.png|How are you doing? Bye21.jpg|The guys admiring the girls' Death Star cake. Cut9.png|Amy thinks Sheldon's new look makes him a girl magnet. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao9 1280.jpg|Lonely Leonard has dinner with Amy and Bernie Em4.jpg|Toasting Sheldon's new freedom. Lego9.jpg|Raj's murder mystery game. Lego8.jpg|Not so excited about traveling into their futures. Lego6.jpg|Stuart on the floor playing the dead body. Lego4.jpg|Finding Stuart murdered. Don't worry; it's a game. FT2.jpg|Discussing Howard and Sheldon's bickering. Tu26.png|Emily leaving after Raj drove her off. Lego3.jpg|The gang suffering Raj's murder mystery game. Din6.jpg|Having dinner, not take out, around the living room coffee table. Val7.png|Valentine's Day dinner. Val5.png|Dinner in a vintage train dining car. CE3.jpg|Skiing with Penny. Job12.jpg|Watching Penny on the NCIS television series. Job9.jpg|Everybody but Amy texting during dinner. Job8.jpg|I have a part on a TV series! OR5.jpg|keeps bringing Amy pretty rocks. OR8.jpg|Bert likes Amy. OR3.jpg|Making Amy realize that Bert wants a date. Loco3.jpg|Discussing Valentine's Day plans. Ext5.png|Christmas party for the gang in 4A. Qw2.png|Discussing a Hawaii trip that sales rep's can win. TBBT-s08e13-06.jpg|Sheldon wants to listen to the girls' "crotch talk". Probe14.jpg|Talking about Leonard moving out to live with Penny. Probe12.jpg|Basket making. Probe11.jpg|Sheldon gives them ideas about things he would hate to do. Probe10.jpg|Talking about their afternoon together. Probe1.jpg|The girls want to go out and not play board games. Fig1.png|Penny visiting with Raj's father. Fig54.png|Maybe Christmas present giving isn't so bad after all. Fig20.png|Playing the "ball of wool" game. Fig16.png|Christmas eve dinner at Amy's place. Fig47.png|Another fun Victorian parlor game. Clean4.png|Amy wants to serve a Victorian Christmas eve dinner at her apartment. Vic4.jpg|Discussing Christmas eve dinner. Vic3.jpg|Amy gives Sheldon her Christmas present. Vic1.jpg|Sheldon's present for Amy. Vic13.jpg|Discussing Christmas eve dinner. Vic9.jpg|You win the wool game! Fwa12.jpg|LeVar shocked by Sheldon's black-face George Washington Carver impression. Fwa1.jpg|Barry Kripke playing "Flag, not a flag". Urn17.png|Penny surprised when Amy and Sheldon show up in the waiting room Eq22.png|Amy showing off her dress. Eq40.png|Having their prom photo taken. Nov12.png|Doesn't Amy look hot? CRP30.png|Girls come tho the rescue; guys are very distracted. CRP16.png|Sure! CRP34.png|Don't you have something to tell them? App9.jpg|Dinner in 4A. App6.jpg|Heading down into the steam pipe tunnels. Snap2.png|Driving back from Arizona after picking up Sheldon. Snap1.png|Amy happy that Sheldon cares about what she thinks Snap7.png|Driving Sheldon back from Arizona. Snap4.png|Why didn't you call me? Snap32.png|The gang at the LA Angels baseball game. Snap28.png|At the LA Angels baseball game. Snap23.png|Amy happy that Sheldon thinks their relationship is the best of the social group. S215.jpg|All together. S209.jpg|The cast rehearshing their scene at L.A. Angels' stadium. Pitch7.jpg|The Shamy is better than the Lenny. CRP8.png|Discussing Dr. Lovis' ways with women. Prom5.jpg|Picking up the girls. Creep6.jpg|Discussing Bernadette's magazine photo shoot. Lucy1.png|Amy spots Lucy. Disc7.jpg|Amy brings Wil Wheaton to talk to Sheldon. Disc1.jpg|Raj giving Amy relationship advice. Trains23.jpg|Wil and Amy playing trains with Sheldon. SML2.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. BBT - Huge pretzel.jpg|During the taping of Sheldon's YouTube show, Amy helps by dressing up and holding a giant pretzel. SML1.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. Ext37.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. Ext33.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. IWL6.png|Amy sees that she is Sheldon's screen saver. MrsZack6.png|Sheldon swatting Amy's bottom. MrsZack2.png|Sheldon is still referring to slavery. MrsZack1.png|Shamy and Lenny arriving for Thanksgiving dinner. MrsZack12.png|The kitchen crew watching the drama. MrsZack9.png|Watching Penny getting her marriage annulled. MrsZack8.png|Amy getting spanked again by Sheldon. FI28.png|Interruption their dinner. The Decoupling Fluctuation Sheldon, Amy and Stuart.jpg|Amy with Sheldon and Stuart. The Decoupling Fluctuation At The Cinema.jpg|Amy at the movies with the gang. Work4.jpg|Date night at the Cheesecake Factory. Love8.jpg|Amy and the gang at The Cheesecake Factory. Love5.jpg|Amy as part of the panel at a symposium. Kat4.jpg|Mary Cooper invites Amy over. Dance6.png|Amy during the girls' night out. S6EP07 - Fun with flags episode 2.png|Amy directing Wil Wheaton. S6EP07 - Fun with flags episode.png|Amy filming Wil Wheaton's on "Fun with Flags". Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.35.11 PM.png|Raj's girls' night out. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.40.07 PM.png|Raj's girls' night out. 381016.jpg|Sheldon and his Council of Ladies. Si8.jpg|Penny is acting strange. Lert11.jpg|Amy wants to move in with Sheldon. Scav8.jpg|Raj acting as game master. Scav7.jpg|The scavenger hunt goes to the comic book store. Scav4.jpg|Riddle me this....The Riddler says. Scav3.jpg|The gang before the game begins. Aha2.png|Amy is shocked to find Leonard hiding at Penny's. ConImp3.jpg|Dinner at Penny's with Raj. Rr11.jpg|Getting ready to do Howard's song for Bernadette. Closet5.jpg|Formal dinner party; Sheldon uses Amy as a human shield. Closet4.jpg|Down in the laundry room. Ny19.jpg|Spotting Professor Proton in the pharmacy. CC3.jpg|Talking to Howard about his Dad's letter. ClosetLast.jpg|Formal dinner with Leonard and Penny. Tenure9.jpg|Amy objects to Sheldon agreeing that she has no sexuality. Spell7.jpg|Go have sex with Sheldon. Spell15.jpg|Get that troll! Spell16.jpg|The whole gang playing D&D. Nov13.jpg|The gang working on Thanksgiving dinner. Spell17.jpg|Playing D&D Vegas style. Fin6.jpg|Leonard's going away party. Fin5.jpg|Dinner in apartment 4A. Fin2.jpg|Amy talking about Lucy like she's not even there. Fin1.jpg|Amy has dinner with Raj's friend. Cr1.png|Howard's friends helping him with his dad's card. Muggles12.jpg|Watching the engagement reactions. Curt9.jpg|Finding a place to waltz. Date1.jpg|Penny joins Amy and Sheldon's first date. Bit11.jpg|Penny hanging out with Sheldon and Amy (on screen). FT11.jpg|Howard talking seriously to Sheldon. Road4.jpg|Picking up Sheldon after he was robbed. JR6.jpg|Teacher's pets. S215.jpg|All together. S209.jpg|The cast rehearshing their scene at L.A. Angels' stadium. Pitch7.jpg|The Shamy is better than the Lenny. Rip11.jpg Rip8.jpg Rip1.jpg Zombie11.jpg Zombie8.jpg Zombie7.jpg Zombie6.jpg Zombie4.jpg Zombie1.jpg Den3.png Den2.png Den38.png Den30.png Den27.png Den22.png Den21.png Den20.png Den1.png Zam42.png Zam41.png Zam40.png Zam37.png Zam36.png Zam30.png Zam29.png Zam28.png Zam27.png Zam21.png Zam12.png Zam1.png 2M8.png 2M4.png 2M3.png 2M27.png 2M26.png 2M25.png 2M24.png Category:Amy Category:Images Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Articles With Photos Category:Reference Pictures Category:Trivial Category:The Big Bang Theory